Self-service terminals such as Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) have become a common feature in today's world. Generally these self-service terminals are configured to accept deposits and/or dispense from a terminal. For example, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) typically utilize conventional recycling modules to enable media, such as bank notes, newspapers, to be dispensed when desired from a conventional storage cassette mounted within the ATM, also to receive a media from a user and store it back into the conventional storage cassette.
Typically, the conventional currency recyclers/ATMs store the media either as stacks inside the conventional storage cassette or as separate rolled sheets wrapped with tape(s) around a number of rollers/drums. The media, stored in the roll form within the conventional cassette storage, may retain part of the curved shape developed due to being wrapped on a cylindrical drum. This effect can be worsened if the stored media was already badly curved prior to being stored. Such curved/crumpled media causes a strain on design of the media path for receiving or delivering a media. Further, the traditional media handling devices fail when handling the curved media; as such curled media have a tendency to increase a risk of jams occurring within the transport path. Furthermore, the tapes present in the conventional systems are prone to wear & tear, and the only option in case of wear & tear is to replace the system. Moreover, the arrangements of the multiple rolls in the conventional system are complex in nature and are not easily serviceable. Furthermore, the conventional cassette storage for both stacked and rolled format requires expensive and intricate mechanism to separate the multiple media as the media tend to stick to each other. Additionally, the conventional cassette storage for both stacked or rolled format include skew and is prone to multi-feeding/miss-feeding issues. Thus there exists a need for a media storage apparatus.